


【卡黄/原设ABO】Tame

by kurobanana



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobanana/pseuds/kurobanana
Summary: 今天的黄总经理状态真好。
Relationships: Li Yitong/Huang Tingting
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	【卡黄/原设ABO】Tame

“砰”地一响，门被人慌慌张张从外面撞开。没有留给静室内两人丝毫反应余地。

“黄、黄总！塞纳酒店的魏先生紧急打电话来说下午股东大会的配餐份额不足，附近级别足够的酒店都不接受非预约客户，要怎么办才好？”年轻的职员满脸焦急局促，不停用手拭去额角汗滴，“对不起，我不是故意的，实在是太紧张才...我是新来的，真的对不起！”对接工作上的重大纰漏以及被传闻中如机器一般不近人情的黄总经理处罚的恐慌使她彻底乱了阵脚，竟然连敲门这一基本礼仪都忘记遵守，嘴里只得没头没尾地不住道歉，以期挽回些许糟糕局面。

眼前正沉重叹息的黄总不知为何仅仅展露着纤细背影，似乎比公司内张贴的集体照上看起来还要清瘦几分。旁边听闻紧急情况后便打开抽屉翻找什么的女性一言不发，但光凭那份与黄总格格不入却又无比和谐的温良气质便足以断定她就是那位人气居高不下的秘书李艺彤。

“.....李秘书，把Akira的名片给她。”黄总依然未曾转身，双手环抱胸前作思考状，声音如湖面般平静，“不敲门的新人，去联系她，说是黄婷婷让你来的。另外，下次还不敲门小心奖金。”

直到有人拍拍年轻职员的肩膀才让她从奇特称呼中回过神来，不由自主接过那张淡粉色名片。面前李秘书背过黄总露出有些孩子气的狡黠笑容，边压低嗓音、仿佛诉说二人共同秘密般提醒道：“以后可别忘了。”，边亲自握住门把按下。

不久后呆立门外的年轻职员仍觉得头重脚轻，难以置信职业生涯中巨大难关被这般轻易化解。尽管身心一瞬放松到极点，却没有漏听门后金属咬合的反锁声。

是防止像我这样的人再度乱闯吗？她有些泄气。不过冷静下来回想总觉得刚进门时室内似乎正处于某种平衡即将被打破的微妙状态。明明并未产生任何直接互动，黄经理与李秘书之间翻涌的奇特暧昧却让人难以忽视。还有那莫名持续传来的风扇声——公司的中央空调是二十四小时运作，无论怎么想也不需要再添置风扇。

算了，应该只是错觉或巧合吧。怀着窗外朝阳般明快的轻松心情，她快步奔向自己的工位。

  
“您不必这么紧张，方才应对的不是很好吗？”李艺彤的声音近在耳畔，温热吐息带给黄婷婷一阵难以自抑的颤抖，更加往身后熟悉怀抱中蜷缩。空气中骤然浓郁的滞暖檀木香气粘乎乎缠裹两人，连信息素都抢在主人前面表达对alpha抚慰的热切渴求。其实身体在十分钟前早已支撑不住，谁知快要达到临界点时就被那个笨手笨脚的新人差点撞破。本想与秘书例行公事的黄婷婷只有拼命克制点点蚕食理智的丢人冲动，才不至于在新下属面前毫无尊严地泛滥发情。李艺彤将那时她臣服本能却竭力摆脱的脆弱神色尽收眼底，根本不愿挪开视线。半解衬衫下印满大片艳痕的锁骨也同样淫靡之极，远处一脸崇敬又担忧的职员只能看见黄婷婷假作正经的背影，却无从得知那不过是掩藏卑劣欲望的仓促举动。

颈后腺体被唇舌覆住来回吮吸舔弄，规律湿热间裹挟零星舌面刷过而产生的颗粒触感。攀升体温烧得耳尖泛红，黄婷婷喘息不稳地垂眸盯紧伸到胸前慢条斯理动作的双手。贝母制纽扣在身后人笼下的阴影内轻微折射光彩，被手指轻缓拈起推出扣眼；衬衣下影影绰绰的暗色贴身衣物便一丁一点暴露在炙热视线中。不知是有意让黄婷婷看得更清楚，还是出于某种自我满足目的，越往下便解得越慢。手指在一线之隔的地方不停摆弄，布料与肌肤刮擦的细微声响让焦躁感生生梗在喉口。直至外裤顺着曲线滑落脚腕，黄婷婷咬紧牙关别开视线，几乎无地自容。过于强烈的羞耻感使身体从脚尖绷紧，无视从小腿肚传来抽筋般酸疼，她在心中颤抖着反复祈求。

不要说出来......

“比想象中还要完美，这一套果然非常适合您！”李艺彤语气真诚地赞叹着，眼底的兴奋偏偏是不曾沾染半点欲望的清澈，仿佛只是一个幼童面对换好新衣的瓷娃娃发自内心的欣喜。可现实是这当然并非什么过家家用的甜美裙装，而是满溢购买者个人癖好的情趣内衣。成片半透明黑色蕾丝看似保守地包裹大半乳肉，其上勾勒出富有清雅美感的花卉纹样，一路延伸至胸衣上缘，却在乳尖的位置暧昧留白。因情欲与羞耻颤立的嫣红蓓蕾被薄纱虚虚拢住，似乎成为花纹的一部分引人采撷。胸口处低垂的丝质蝴蝶结松垮得一拉即开，或者说它本来就为了此举而存在。肩带金属环上作为亮色点缀的赤红宝石乖巧卧在锁骨浅窝，已经被体温烘至发暖。内裤的设计相比之下则大胆到过分的地步：细软橡皮带贴合人鱼线轻巧缚着小块堪堪遮掩耻丘的蕾丝，已经在腰际压出两道红痕；而本应延伸至臀后的布料无影无踪，秘境一览无余。勾于蕾丝上的精巧金属链系起一枚红宝石，颤巍巍悬于两腿之间。

“——不过黄总可真是差劲。穿成这副下流模样来工作，要是刚刚早会上的高层们知道了您的本性肯定要大吃一惊吧？”已经相当明白如何准确剥去对方抵抗心的alpha话锋一转，责备般吐出对于薄弱自尊致命的残酷话语。

“明、明明是你......”黄婷婷战栗着咕哝，难以忍受的无形耻辱狠狠鞭打全身，虚弱徒劳辩驳与她的声音一般无力。

那是距今几日前的情人节当天，向来对这种节日毫无意识的她如往常一样埋首案头。正要从抽屉里取出某份合同进行对照，指尖突然传来坚硬陌生触感。扁平礼盒被规整锁在存放重要文件的专用柜里实在有些滑稽，但无疑清晰传达了送礼者身份。满心疑虑地拆开雪梨纸，躺在高级粉色绸缎面上的窄小布料让她忍不住惊呼出声。比起第一次见到实物的冲击，她更因这份礼品的用意措手不及。自从上月那次失控事件后，李艺彤便再也不会提前服用抑制剂，而出于一己私欲的无言纵容更加剧了情事的激烈。或许是由于得到妥善满足，发情间隔稍微增长些许，代价是身体被惯坏到了足以造成相当困扰的程度。黄婷婷努力驱散脑海里上次被逼到极限时连声恳求填满的丢人回忆，想要扔掉那布片却又不敢，逃避似的将它整个胡乱塞进提包。可心里终究无比清楚最大秘密被拿捏的自己早已失去选择权，甚至不需要对方说出威胁话语，自己便会乖顺地照办。

于是才会在下一次发情当日换上这套充斥恶趣味的内衣。从今晨开始周身蔓延的违和感就不断折磨着可怜的总经理，与平日里相熟的高管们点头致意时、与三五成群的普通职员们擦肩而过时，敏感内心每分每刻承受着羞耻的煎熬和没来由的惶恐。维持表面上与平日无异状态已经足够辛苦，而不时来自身边秘书颇具深意的视线使她心虚不已。早会前正要习惯性脱下外套，被李艺彤轻轻拍肩提醒后才意识到差点犯下多么可怕的错误。

彼时尽心尽力维护黄总公开形象的李秘书在私人场合却全无这种意识。手指在完全濡湿的花口轻轻拨弄几下，蜜液就迫不及待地渗出来。估计半是真空的omega先前已经弄湿了外裤，只不过她大概死也不会讲。想到这里，李艺彤心中轻笑，毫不客气地将她从后方抵至一旁墙壁上亲吻肩颈优美曲线。经过相当多次的肉体配合，现在的omega甚至懂得稍微翘起臀部方便后入。

“实在不好意思，黄总。其实我之前藏起了一样礼物，不过您肯定会喜欢上的。”

冰凉墙壁激得黄婷婷一阵瑟缩，身后又是撩拨敏感处的炽热唇舌，两种极端对比让人不知该进还是该退，只好徒劳难耐地扭动身体。她对那所谓的礼物并不抱过高期待，想来也是诸如情趣内衣此类令她难堪的东西。热源离开半晌后传来窸窸窣窣包装打开声，应该只是在做避孕措施而已，那到底是——

“呜！”

意识被强硬打断。下一瞬间，令人头皮发麻的别样巨大快感从穴口处闪电般攀上脊椎，迅速全盘侵占神经。她没有料到这般超乎想象的展开，大脑因冲击一片空白，小声哀叫着垮下腰。尚未等到陷入混乱而急剧绞紧的蜜穴去适应，腺体又向内艰难挤进些许，接触面增大使得感受更为清晰：一颗颗密集细小的柔软橡胶凸点借着力道刷开饱蘸汁水的褶皱，被猝不及防碾压的穴肉连应激收缩都没来得及做到，就被下一粒突起再度狠狠搔刮，陷入永无止境的快感循环；花穴乞怜似的夹紧，却只能让颗粒与内壁贴合得愈加紧密，反而作出刻意渴求快感的痴态。每一寸软肉都被戳弄摩擦再顶开，敏感点隐藏得再深也能被照顾到。全身感官似乎都在因腺体推进而欢欣，酥麻刺痒的感受随着深入不成比例地暴增。黄婷婷无力地半伏在墙上，不受控制扭动臀部想摆脱穷追不舍的快慰，内里痉挛着主动咬紧，摩擦得更为厉害。

omega的身体与外在不一样，是十分好懂的、渴望强刺激的嗜欲类型，不出所料果然立刻沦陷了。无意间购入的凸点安全套收效太过良好，仅仅是插入都快要夺去黄婷婷全部理智。性器前半被蜜穴吮紧不放，眼下还有半截露在外面，泄出的蜜液就已经顺着打湿根部。腺体暂停动作片刻，等到穴肉稍稍消化刺激后软透，不留情面地陡然狠狠插开纠缠的褶皱，一口气抵至最深处。身下人发出不知是痛苦还是欢愉的婉转呻吟，双腿软到差点要向前跪伏下去，被一把捞住腰部固定。软肉讨好般簇拥着那根巨物，主动磨蹭吸吮能带来无上快乐的细密凸点。尽头生殖腔的娇弱入口被冠头上的异物死死压紧，内里猛然剧烈抖动着抽搐起来。单凭简单插入便直接高潮在以往也并不多见，快感从最初便拔高到无法承受的程度，难以想象这样下去会发生什么。

然而这不过是个开始罢了。那东西缓缓地一寸寸抽出时几乎快把黄婷婷逼疯，才刚品尝过甜蜜折磨的皱褶紧接着就被从反方向凌虐似的刷碾，密集的大片微硬突起恰到好处地舔舐着肉壁，逗弄得它一阵一阵卷紧，颤抖地用蜜水润满整根腺体。李艺彤坏心地不时轻微改变角度，在经过那几处敏感肉突时给予更多“关照”，于是接近完全退出时，蜜穴已经含不住过量汁水，一股股滴滴答答地全数吐在交合处。似乎是故意不让热液漏尽，她结束了无意义的戏耍，借助润滑再度尽根没入，开始一点点调教omega那饥渴又兴奋的穴道。

“您以前幻想跟我做爱的时候，有这样激烈吗？工作期间一直想被我这样对待，对不对？”

耳边尽是挑起欲望的淫乱话语和咕啾水声，黄婷婷根本无暇思索喉间呻吟是否变成从未有过的甜腻婉转，只在海浪般接连击打的欲潮中竭力维持身形。背部僵硬地反弓，露出令人沉醉的完美曲线，一层薄汗懒洋洋地蓄在沟壑上似要随时流逝。紧贴墙壁时娇嫩乳尖被蕾丝以及墙面摩擦得肿胀发疼，她呜咽一声想逃开，却在毫不止歇撞击下被迫继续承受折磨。手指毫无意义地时轻时重抓挠，怎么也找不到光滑面上的受力点。大腿根部溅满抽插带出的淋漓爱液，正不由自主地打颤。一点冰凉无规律反复落上滚烫花瓣，她迷乱地低下头，只见坠在内裤布片上、用细链系住的红宝石正随着每一下深重顶弄胡乱摇晃，上面亮晶晶地涂满了自己的蜜液，显得极为不堪。

与下身深入浅出的暴戾动作不同，李艺彤的手温柔爱抚颤抖无力的大腿，掠过纤细腰腹，最后停留在因绷起身体而格外突出的肋侧。黄婷婷实在是太瘦了，手指与肋骨只隔一层薄得令人心慌的皮肉，几乎可以像纸一般被轻易撕裂。不像那些大多拥有丰腴饱满身材万人迷omega，细瘦脆弱的身体反而凭空产生极其病态的美感，每一处都精致得仿若一尊人偶。李艺彤在初见时便被这种他人难以察觉的艳丽震慑，随着时间推移疯狂独占欲渐渐将她吞噬。就像使用最为罕贵而易碎的水晶做成首饰是一种亵渎，它应当被某个执着的藏家珍重锁在暗室，只容一人欣赏绝世风光。

手指挑开内衣下缘，充满怜爱地抚弄红肿乳尖，接着又用两指关节夹住，略微施力往外揪扯。这根本不能算是安抚的动作却导致花径紧缩不已，于是再从善如流认真揉搓拧弄，下身同时直直向最深处挺，找到最敏感的地方加以欺负。明明不久前才去过一次，黄婷婷仍然不知满足般痉挛着极力夹紧作乱腺体，绷起全身达到高潮。可是性器仍嵌在紧窒蜜穴中狠捣不止，无情顶撞尚未完全张开的生殖腔口。那处本就遍布神经极为敏感，光是被前端顶弄挤压已经濒临极限，稍硬的凸点一碰上去就让命门被拿捏的omega溃不成军，嘴里急促吐出断断续续恳求，希望alpha能轻一点慢一点，不要再欺负要命的娇嫩软肉。往常这招也有管用的时候，不过现今却只得到接二连三的报复性深插作为回应。

后入的姿势不能看见表情实在是一大遗憾，李艺彤紧紧环住疲软腰身，凑上前去啮咬棱起颈筋上的痣，犬齿玩耍一般掐住小处皮肉轻刺，对方果然僵住不动，八成是担忧挣扎反而会留下痕迹。湿漉漉的水痕逐步延伸至脖颈后方，耐心玩弄泛起粉红的亢奋腺体。舌尖舔弄时毫不意外碰触到深浅不一、细细密密遍布表面的齿印，有些仍未愈合——那理所当然是自己的杰作。欲念旺盛的omega发情频率远超常人，标记次数也相应增加。如今整个腺体找不出一处完好，标记时只能从旧创口再度刺入，除了会引起轻微额外疼痛外便无伤大雅。起初冰凉微带辛辣的木质香让人仿佛置身于覆着雪顶的漫漫森林，气味逐渐因情动变成奶油般细腻温顺，脱俗而拒人千里之外的檀木气息染上妩媚水润，莫名透出些丝丝缕缕暖与甜。

想要从里到外、不留余地去占有。李艺彤被突如其来的想法魇住，情不自禁伸出犬齿刮擦火烫肌肤，随后用力贯穿——在没有成结前这自然是无效的——齿尖唇畔萦绕的信息素湿重甘香无疑驱使alpha暴戾本能更加脱离控制，落下狂乱无章、力道渐重的无节制撕咬。一小缕腥甜且灼热的液体隐约在皮肤上绽开，被火烫灵活的柔软舌尖攫走，空留湿冷触感残存。

黄婷婷被陡然沉重压制顶在墙上，几近呼吸困难，而趁虚而入占领湿热口腔的手指则让状况雪上加霜。修剪圆润的指甲不轻不重刮擦湿润黏膜，间或玩耍性夹弄小舌。呻吟一下变得含混而杂乱，大量溢出的黏糊糊唾液沾湿指缝，状况几乎没有比狼藉的下身好多少。颈部腺体的刺穿疼痛短暂将omega从被全副支配的浑浑噩噩中唤醒，蜜穴被反复填满的餍足与某种自然产生的危机感不断拉锯，满是欲望的昏沉头脑中出现难以置信可怕推测：李艺彤想要完全破坏那处腺体。想出声制止却只发出残破音节，蠕动的舌头反而像在积极舔舐手指；同时下身甜蜜舒适的持续酥痒又让她止不住地再度接近巅峰。耳边有细小吞咽声传来，彻骨寒意爬上脊椎，会变得“残缺”以及被同化的恐惧让omega惊怒交加，竭尽全力侧过身子推拒，却撞见一双沉静漆黑眸子。

罪魁祸首叹了口气，不顾对方小声抗议抽出湿淋淋的腺体。轻巧解开脖颈上已经因情事发皱的领带，接着细心一圈圈束缚住纤细手腕，打上漂亮的结牢牢反剪在背后。黄婷婷从未被这样对待过，蹙起好看的眉正要说什么，却被alpha抢先一步。

“黄总一定很怀念这个姿势，请您坐上来。”李艺彤坐在一旁办公椅上，满脸人畜无害的友好微笑。黄婷婷想起李秘书被公司里一群小姑娘团团围住请教时也曾露出这样的笑容，当时自己不甚在意，现在想来要是能够早点看穿这家伙的本质便不会有后来一切，但现在已然于事无补。她极力隐忍着登上巅峰前一刻坠落的空虚与羞耻，慢吞吞分开双腿跨坐在alpha身上。高高挺翘的性器蹭过湿润花瓣，前端的几粒突起毫不客气点中肉蒂，撩拨着似乎要将那一层薄皮顶开。几滴热烫爱液淌下，omega艰难地抬起腰身去吞吃巨物，花口急切吸吮不时差一点插入的冠头却总是失之交臂。手足无措美眸泛红的诱人神态勉强唤起alpha寥寥无几的同情心，于是一手扶着腺体塞紧入口，一手轻轻拍打对方柔软腰肢示意坐下，这才逐渐向里填充。

最深处的肉瓣被性器借助坐下重力一下子分开，充血坚硬前端趁势整个挤入不住收紧的软嫩生殖腔；那里面恐怕是全身上下最脆弱之处，平日吃进一小截经受抽插已经是强人所难，这下同时侵入的大片绵密凸点简直太过致命，只剩下可怜兮兮吮住以祈求温柔对待的份。就算早已做好骑乘位会这么深这么舒服的准备，身体面对如此可怕的快感仍是第一时间乖乖缴械投降。黄婷婷软哼着触电似的向后猛仰，被捆缚的手不知所措地互相绞握捏紧，双腿像是索求更深结合一样用力缠上alpha腰侧。

“你...你快一点好不好？”黄婷婷一脸沉浸余韵的柔顺神情，视线紧紧盯着正前方墙上的石英钟。

“为什么？您刚刚高潮完，应该还很敏感才对。”

尽管漫不经心地质疑着，却并未拒绝难得开口恳求的omega。腺体猛然加快速度，在刚有减慢趋势的频密吮舔里一下又一下地连续进犯深处。深知她其实相当喜爱在前一次余韵尚未完全褪去时被更为狂猛的抽插顶上极乐，这样那贪得无厌的蜜穴便会兴奋地将对寻常omega来说难以一次性接受的巨大快感尽数吃下。

“咕呜——！不是这个，是结...因为、哈啊，因为想，唔，想要提前......”

“您是想提前结束，为下午股东大会做准备吗？”

“嗯、嗯唔！”

“那黄总里面怎么又舔又吸得这样紧？不放过我的人是您吧？请专心一点。”

对方身体倒是诚实的很，听到这样的评价果然缩起整个穴道。 李艺彤一边毫不客气用露骨描述责备起在性事中三心二意的经理，一边用上颇具惩罚意味的力道狠狠拍向omega柔软细腻的臀肉。性器被突然吃得极紧，大股热液暖融融地淋了上来。

“呜啊！你怎么能......！”

那边正羞耻不已的黄婷婷美眸骤然睁大，怎么也想不到会被这种充满色情的手段欺负。挨打的部分耻辱似地发烫，不用想都知道已经变红肿起，反应过来后几乎恼羞成怒到当场昏厥。李秘书显然是玩得太过火，要不是今天实在不容任何差错，此时omega说不定已经气得离开。

李艺彤无视投向自己的怒意满满视线，她当然知道黄婷婷一贯口是心非下掩藏了怎样的真实想法，更不用说方才身体的反馈无比直观。满意地亲亲薄衣下颤动的鼓胀乳尖，alpha边绕着圈将它涂抹上淫靡水渍，边抛出苛刻的荒唐条件：

“不过我再怎么说也是您的秘书。如果您在接下来四分钟内没有高潮，我就听从您的请求提前结束，如何？”

黄婷婷立刻明白这与以往许许多多的问句一样，仅仅是象征性征询。事情的发展自问出的一瞬便已定下，无论回答是“好”又或是“不好”，在性事上颇为独断专行的alpha终究只会按照自身意愿行事。表面乖巧地给出两种选择，实际上只是想看她自投罗网而已。

四分钟。极其恶趣味的时限正巧是平日早会上自己总结发言的时长。眼下身体正处连续高潮后转瞬即逝的不应期，大抵能够等同轻微增加的胜算，咬紧牙关坚持说不定能蒙混过关。

但是她实在低估了忍耐对于发情期敏感身体来说的难度。alpha总是知道怎么花样百出地开发出最大限度快感，那根又烫又硬、来势汹汹的性器突然发难，以逼近极限的频率与力道自下而上地一遍遍贯穿。由于体位缘故本就深得要命，腺体还在生殖腔里不讲道理般轻微摇动旋转着碾压，那张温热小嘴马上食髓知味般将冠头含得严严实实。一圈圈的凸点助纣为虐地狠狠折磨本就颤抖不已的软烂内壁，毫不客气从上面反复刮下粘稠花液，随着进出被湿答答地堆在整个秘处。然而这种行为实在是没个头，每当突起坏心眼地剐弄走大滴大滴蜜露，深处便急不可耐泌出更多补充，生怕娇嫩褶皱吃不消粗暴动作。不多时，李艺彤的大腿上已经淋满了热烫体液。两人皮肤之间一片滑溜溜，随着不停交合发出令人脸红耳热的湿黏声响。黄总的生殖腔长在比一般omega更深的位置，因为难以被碰到的缘故敏感得吓人。要是其他的普通alpha大概做不到给她这种程度的快乐，但首先自己当然不会让这种事发生。这样想着的李艺彤，下身更是毫不含糊地将蜜穴猛捣得汁水淋漓。

花蒂早已因为充分唤起而挺立，沾满露水的粉嫩圆核钻出皱皮，恰好在身体紧密结合间被alpha不断挺动的腰身来回磨蹭。连omega都有些吃不住里外被一起碰的过电刺激，正努力抬高腰身以求减轻快慰就被牢牢圈在原位。那处强迫性承受愈加快速摩擦后难耐肿胀变大，似乎光凭这样的持续刺激就可以让整个身体高潮连连。她被顶得上气不接下气，全然失去先前与对方试探着商量的余裕，嘴里支支吾吾地说不出一句完整言语。

实在是太舒服了。黄婷婷享受到飘飘然，快要沉沦在滔天情潮中。她半阖起春意盎然的桃花眼，艳色双唇不由得微张。两颊尽浮起餍足娇媚的粉红，敛于禁欲外表下的惊心动魄艳丽彻底绽放。恰到好处引人遐想的露出衣着比起全裸少了些直白，更添几分欲说还休的别样诱惑。明明给人以正经凛然的印象，穿起这般轻佻服饰却极不相称生出一种生涩而大胆的致命引诱——至于最初那不情不愿的羞耻模样便又是另外一番情趣。

不知又被连续深插了多少下，omega腰身酸软，祈求般将涣散目光缓缓投向到钟表。同轴的分针与秒针震颤着不紧不慢推进，残酷事实令她不禁打了个哆嗦。

怎么会这样。

一分二十秒。距离约定时限只过去了三分之一。

可是秘处越加鲜明的感官体验无时不刻提醒着巅峰极乐已然触手可及，甚至能像倒计时读秒般预测到自己的忍耐心还有多久决堤溃散。发情身体觉得性快感是舒服的、好的，出于本能进行狂热追求，拼命压抑不仅没有起到正效果，反而让情欲反弹式暴动。肢端不受控制地蜷起，环在alpha腰际的双腿一瞬圈紧，绷起穴肉一阵规律急促的暧昧痉挛，随即放松般泄出粘粘乎乎的蜜液软下来。

“只坚持到一分三十一秒？真是不争气，让我再给您一次机会吧。”李艺彤听起来有些惋惜，转而随意更改起先前的约定。

黄婷婷无力做出回应，双眸失神软伏在alpha身上喘息，而后受插顶强迫直起腰来。发情到极致时体表烫得像发烧，连同信息素被煮沸了似的咕嘟咕嘟往外涌。下身的轻薄衣物已经被彻底浸透，耻丘处一片湿暖沉重感难以忽视；背后的双手酸麻不堪，更加让她意识到自己是以怎样的羞人姿态承欢。对于会议工作的责任心使她强打精神，思绪被欲望缠得迟钝缓慢，浆糊似的大脑反复机械寻找抵抗欲望方法却一无所获，只能徒劳无功地强迫自己转移注意力。那双因快感冲击而些微失焦的水汪汪桃花眼虚虚地将目光落在李艺彤身上，像是放空却又能感受若有若无的视线。

眼前的香艳场景让alpha情难自抑地极度亢奋。尽管是同样的姿势，一个月前黄总予取予求的高傲姿态如今已经不复存在，堕落成为被下属任意摆弄的惹人怜爱模样。距离时限大约剩下两分钟，尚有足够时间去一点点摧毁那已然摇摇欲坠的防线。黄总大概并未察觉到自己脸上无意识露出怎样的贪求神情，看来这漫长的性事仍是需要再激烈一点才能彻底喂饱她。

该如何去忍受压制像这样从外部源源不断袭来，几乎要将大脑溶化的快感呢？前一次的绝顶感受太过强烈，仿佛是强迫着身体就这样一直高潮下去。火烫穴肉还在一跳一跳献媚般死死吮紧体内性器，索讨着更多快慰。整个蜜穴被摩擦得酸痒胀麻，却焦渴期待着刺激性凸点碾过时纾解式粗糙触感，几乎到了无法忍耐的地步。肆意插顶已经把深处软嫩腔口磨得胀鼓鼓发肿，可它仍然不知疲倦般咬紧每一次递送到面前的腺体。在前所未有的连续极乐堆积下，有什么比先前更加厉害而难以控制的可怕东西逐渐在身体内部被缓缓催发，热乎乎积蓄在下腹处。就连黄婷婷自己也无从知晓那究竟为何物，源自对失控的恐惧让她惊慌无措地扭动腰肢，尽力去中断那未知感受。

三分二十三秒。

李艺彤一手猛力扯起绑缚在omega背后的领带结，一手掐住纤弱腰窝，毫不留情一口气将挣扎身体狠狠按回原位。黄婷婷上半身大幅度向后仰起，颤栗着露出分明喉结，引人想上前咬住那瓷白细弱颈项。唇间嫩尖在连绵呻吟时若隐若现，泛起一汪晶莹水泽。下身粘答答吐出蜜水，蠕动着轻微缠绞，显然是准备开始进入高潮状态。

三分三十七秒。

胸前丝绸细带无声滑落两侧，唇舌轻柔捉住暴露于敞开布片中如同浆果一般的艳红胸尖，在温软口腔内包裹极尽嘬舔吮吸，吃得啧啧有声。空出一只手配合似的狎弄另一枚好让它不至于受冷落，只不过使用指甲轻轻刮擦上面细孔的举动实在与嘴上温柔大相径庭。omega似幼兽般哀鸣着偏侧身子送出一侧蓓蕾，想让alpha知道哪边做得比较正确，从而让自己更加舒服。

三分四十八秒。

已经不是“忍耐”的问题了，小腹湿重饱胀感愈加明晰，有什么非常不对劲的东西满溢着即将涌出来。黄婷婷被动地在李艺彤腿上反复颠起落下，每一次找准敏感点的沉重顶弄都让簌簌颤抖的身躯像是要坏掉般抽搐。这时腺体一改大开大合的迅猛抽送，极具耐心停下来缓慢撬弄深处烂熟瓣膜，omega甚至能感觉到那圈压在花口的乳胶环随着这般动作强硬挤进穴内不停熨着浅表。身体内部的快感终于积满到无以复加地步，整个人被插得快要崩溃，乱七八糟吐出平日里绝对听不到的好话：

“不要了、不要再...啊！饶了我，真的、求你、李艺彤，呜，已经不行了......”

细弱话语的尾音和着抽噎呻吟拉得极长，在它消散前腺体真的停下了抽插动作——不过仅有一瞬而已。omega瞪大双眼，张了张嘴连声音都没发出来，就被最后一击鞭笞般的狠搅贯穿，在无法停歇的剧烈颤抖中硬生生攀上高潮。

三分五十七秒。

完了。

小腹处的暖物像是陡然间失去桎梏，在绝顶刹那四散崩解化作热流全数喷涌而出。不知是蜜液或是其他什么液体失禁般一阵一阵自秘处大量浇灌在下方大腿以及座椅上，彻底湿作一团又粘又热的狼藉。omega表情怅然若失，无所适从地盯紧仍然不知羞耻般溅起滴落的水珠。二十八年人生以来从未有过这样的事情，第一次面对这般失去控制身体的极度羞耻让她震惊之余几乎羞愤欲死，连突然撑开入口处的成结都无暇顾及。

黄总的身体真是太有趣了。李艺彤既遗憾又兴奋地想着。望着那双精致桃花眼泪珠盈睫的动人模样，最终还是于心不忍般放了水。搂过绵软无力的omega，刻意为了加深那耻辱般轻轻附在耳边恶劣低语：

“黄总在开会前骑在秘书腿上潮吹个不停——这种事是不是也顺便一起汇报给股东们比较好？”

怀中人打了个哆嗦，可是alpha仍然不依不饶继续追责，“而且您未免太过粗心大意，这么多水没有认真夹住就算了，现在还弄得到处都是，清洁人员发现地板这样脏可就糟糕了。”

回应她的只有沉默以及不时响起的小声啜泣。

脸上犹带泪痕的黄婷婷令人联想起一枝从花园新鲜摘剪，仍托着几滴晨露的小玫瑰。李艺彤叹了口气，耐人寻味的目光里满是炽烈占有欲。探到后颈腺体处舔舐几下，勉强找到一小处伤痕较轻位置刺入，主动结束这场翻云覆雨般激烈性事。  


“李艺彤，你到底想从我这里得到什么？”喉咙不可避免带着过劳的嘶哑，此外还沾染些哭泣后独有细微鼻音。手腕还残留细微酸沉，黄婷婷背对alpha缓缓系上最后一颗扣子，在动手整理衣领时问道。所幸由于“特殊事态”频发，室内时常备有干净毛巾以及供替换用内外衣物，使她免于陷入穿着湿衣苦恼。

又来了。正在咖啡机旁摆上一个精美白瓷杯的李艺彤无声露出微笑。就算看不见对方眼神也能立刻明白过来，八成是那套商人思维又在发作。两人的理念天差地别，几乎不可能互相理解。可就是在这般冲突中维持着奇妙共存，所以为了长期和谐共处当然没有深究的必要。

“您这是什么话？我只不过是您的泄欲工具而已，黄总。”李艺彤就如同任何一个体贴的秘书般端上新鲜磨制的纯黑咖啡。她那一丝不苟的完美笑容短暂折射在平稳液面，随即便被阴影抹去。

  
“......以上便是本次股东会议议程。接下来会由本公司副经理宣布参会来宾，再次感谢各位股东百忙之中的参与。”此刻从讲台上走下的俨然是那个叱咤商界、满身精英气息的黄总经理，先前求欢时那副软弱神情已然无影无踪。

但仍是可以从中窥得一些端倪。

黄婷婷动作优雅拉开身边原木座椅，臀部接触到凳面时触电般轻抬一下，而后掩饰地轻扯正装下摆，一副好整以暇的模样。

耳边传来几声赞叹总经理衣品以及美貌的窃窃私语，但是谁也不会想到那身衣服下全都是秘书的齿印与吻痕。李艺彤在一旁垂下眼眸整理手边文件，细心将黄总会需要的几页抽到最上方，转而漫不经心思索起来。

下一次要准备什么玩法比较好？  


-End-  


-番外：茶水间八卦2-

“喂喂，我跟你说，情人节那天我看到李秘书从车里拿出一个礼盒来上班了！”

“什么！这么说来，她在公司里有喜欢的人？”

“我看肯定是的。可恶——！到底是谁？是哪个omega？”

“你这一副找情敌决斗的傻样真的很好笑。不过我们员工这么多，又没见到有omega拿出来炫耀，根本毫无头绪嘛。”

“总之李秘书的恋人，一定是跟她很相称的类型吧？如果是类似于黄总那样的，我就会立刻放弃。”

“别擅自进行奇怪的拉郎配，黄总可是正儿八经的alpha。况且她们性格相差这么大哪里会配？”

“哈哈哈哈，这你就不懂了。”


End file.
